mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1/Galeria
__TOC__ Prólogo Sun over the Crystal Empire S4E25.png Crystal Ponies in the palace square S4E25.png Mane 6 and Spike arrive in the Crystal Empire S4E25.png Spike strutting through the Empire S4E25.png Crystal statue of Spike S4E25.png Rainbow Dash "only mentioned it about fifteen times" S4E25.png Rarity "we never hear a peep out of you" S4E25.png Rainbow Dash "point taken" S4E25.png Mane 6 and Spike walk through the Empire S4E25.png Twilight "just have to smile and wave" S4E25.png Rarity "smile and wave like a princess" S4E25.png Applejack "how exactly is that different" S4E25.png Twilight uncertain of herself S4E25.png Rainbow and Fluttershy looking at each other S4E25.png Fluttershy "what's wrong, Twilight?" S4E25.png Pinkie stretching Twilight's face S4E25.png Twilight "feeling a little unsure" S4E25.png Twilight questioning her role as a princess S4E25.png Twilight's friends try to cheer her up S4E25.png Twilight "I guess you're right" S4E25.png Mane 6 and Spike continue walking S4E25.png Trumpets playing fanfare S4E25.png Flash Sentry introducing the dignitaries S4E25.png Entrance of the dignitaries S4E25.png Duke and Duchess of Maretonia arrive S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance stepping forward S4E25.png Twilight on the palace balcony S4E25.png Maretonia banner unfurls S4E25.png Princesses bow to the duke and duchess S4E25.png Twilight waving to the crowd S4E25.png Mane 6 looking at Spike S4E25.png Spike_Surprised_with_Twilight's_Duties_S4E25.png Spike questions Twilight's duties S4E25.png Twilight depressed again S4E25.png Spike "really regal and important" S4E25.png Applejack hits Spike upside the head S4E25.png Spike rubs his head S4E25.png Twilight's friends angry at Spike S4E25.png Você Reinará Twilight pacing in the corridor S4E25.png Dignitaries exit the throne room S4E25.png Twilight bows to the duke and duchess S4E25.png Duke of Maretonia speaking S4E25.png Twilight Sparkle "of course" S4E25.png Twilight waving goodbye to the dignitaries S4E25.png Duke and duchess leaving the palace S4E25.png Twilight looking back to other princesses S4E25.png Twilight "anything else I can do" S4E25.png Twilight Sparkle disappointed S4E25.png Twilight "couldn't one of the royal guard" S4E25.png Twilight talking to other princesses S4E25.png Cadance wraps hoof around Twilight S4E25.png Twilight still unsure of herself S4E25.png Celestia and Luna worried about Twilight S4E25.png Cadance with hoof under Twilight's chin S4E25.png Twilight pointing to Princess Luna S4E25.png Princess Luna with stoic expression S4E25.png Princess Celestia with stoic expression S4E25.png Princess Cadance with concerned expression S4E25.png Twilight pouting S4E25.png Twilight walking away from princesses S4E25.png Twilight on nighttime balcony S4E25.png Twilight Sparkle starts singing S4E25.png Twilight with hoof on her heart S4E25.png Twilight "I wonder where I'm going now" S4E25.png Twilight walking away from balcony edge S4E25.png Princesses join Twilight on the balcony S4E25.png Twilight "I have my wings" S4E25.png Twilight "I wear this crown" S4E25.png Twilight singing "what I am meant to do" S4E25.png Twilight and Cadance "I want to have a purpose" S4E25.png Twilight and Luna "want to do all that I can" S4E25.png Twilight and Celestia "I want to make a contribution" S4E25.png Twilight ending her verse S4E25.png Princess Celestia starts singing S4E25.png Twilight and Celestia on the balcony S4E25.png Celestia singing "with every new choice you make" S4E25.png Princess Luna starts singing S4E25.png Luna singing "I know how hard it is to wait" S4E25.png Luna singing "spread out your wings and soar" S4E25.png Princess Cadance starts singing S4E25.png Twilight Sparkle blushing S4E25.png Cadance singing "that crown is upon your head" S4E25.png Twilight, Celestia, Luna, and Cadance on the balcony S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance singing together S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance looking at the sky S4E25.png Celestia and Luna's cutie marks in the sky S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance's cutie marks S4E25.png Glittery moon in the Crystal Empire sky S4E25.png Celestia, Luna and Cadance singing around Twilight S4E25.png Luna singing "understand you wanting more" S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance circling around Twilight S4E25.png Twilight sees princesses start flying S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance hover over Twilight S4E25.png Twilight looking up at princesses S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance sing final chorus S4E25.png Twilight's cutie mark in her eyes S4E25.png Celestia with hoof under Twilight's chin S4E25.png Twilight hugging Princess Celestia S4E25.png Princess Celestia "your time will come" S4E25.png Twilight looking up at the sky S4E25.png Full moon and crystal aurora S4E25.png Lorde Tirek escapa Rare Find walking in a dark alley S4E25.png Rare Find hears a noise S4E25.png Empty can rolling on the ground S4E25.png Rare Find relieved S4E25.png Rare Find encounters cloaked Tirek S4E25.png Cloaked Tirek breathing heavily S4E25.png Rare Find "very sorry" S4E25.png Cloaked Tirek "is he friend or is he foe?" S4E25.png Rare Find worried S4E25.png Lord Tirek introduces himself S4E25.png Rare Find has his magic stolen S4E25.png Tirek absorbing Rare Find's magic S4E25.png Tirek consuming unicorn magic S4E25.png Rare Find's cutie mark vanishing S4E25.png Rare Find collapses on the ground S4E25.png Tirek growing in size S4E25.png Tirek's eyes glowing yellow S4E25.png Tirek's eyes on black background S4E25.png Celestia wakes up from her nightmare S4E25.png Princess Luna bursts into the room S4E25.png Celestia "just had the most terrible dream" S4E25.png Luna "why do you think I'm here?" S4E25.png Luna "not a dream, but a vision" S4E25.png Princess Celestia "the stronger he becomes" S4E25.png Celestia and Luna at a palace window S4E25.png Crystal Empire palace at night zoom-out S4E25.png Equestrian history book S4E25.png Tirek and Scorpan arrive in Equestria S4E25.png Scorpan befriends the ponies S4E25.png Scorpan befriends Star Swirl the Bearded S4E25.png Scorpan tries to convince Tirek S4E25.png Tirek disregards Scorpan's pleas S4E25.png Scorpan warns Celestia and Luna S4E25.png Scorpan leaving Equestria S4E25.png Tirek banished to Tartarus S4E25.png Twilight and princesses around a table S4E25.png Twilight "just now starting to steal magic" S4E25.png Celestia "just now gained enough strength" S4E25.png Princess Luna "he grows stronger still" S4E25.png Princess Cadance "I know just the princess" S4E25.png Twilight determined S4E25.png Twilight interrupted by Celestia S4E25.png Princess Celestia "I must call in another" S4E25.png Princess Celestia plans to summon Discord S4E25.png Twilight, Luna, and Cadance gasp in shock S4E25.png Uma missão para o Discórdia Applejack "as in 'Discord' Discord?" S4E25.png Twilight just as surprised as her friends S4E25.png Fluttershy has faith in Discord S4E25.png Fluttershy "he can be very helpful" S4E25.png Twilight's friends skeptical of Discord's helpfulness S4E25.png Twilight "Discord will be able to track him down" S4E25.png Rainbow Dash "what are you supposed to do" S4E25.png Twilight feeling useless again S4E25.png Twilight smiling and waving facetiously S4E25.png Spike "where are you going?" S4E25.png Twilight "catch up on some of my reading" S4E25.png Twilight's friends offer her company S4E25.png Twilight's friends follow her S4E25.png Applejack walks next to Twilight S4E25.png Twilight smiling at her friends S4E25.png Tree of Harmony and chest S4E25.png Mane 6 and Spike at the top of stairs S4E25.png Fluttershy "our friendship is as strong as ever" S4E25.png Applejack mentions "another 'friend' of ours" S4E25.png Discord dressed as Mary Poppins S4E25.png Applejack sarcastic "how'd you guess?" S4E25.png Discord with ears on fire S4E25.png Discord splashes himself with water S4E25.png Rainbow Dash "what are you even doing here" S4E25.png Discord reading the Mane 6's journal S4E25.png Discord "my extremely important mission" S4E25.png Discord dressed in army uniform S4E25.png Spike "big deal!" S4E25.png Discord "it IS a big deal" S4E25.png Discord traps Spike in bubble S4E25.png Spike stuck inside a bubble S4E25.png Spike falling after bubble pops S4E25.png Rainbow Dash catches Spike S4E25.png Discord's "important role in Equestria" S4E25.png Discord "they should make me an Alicorn princess" S4E25.png Discord dressed as an Alicorn S4E25.png Alicorn Discord blowing kisses S4E25.png Twilight Sparkle unamused S4E25.png Rainbow Dash knocks off Discord's hat S4E25.png Alicorn Discord frustrated S4E25.png Discord's horns sprout back S4E25.png Discord "ask Princess Luna" S4E25.png Applejack reminds Discord of his mission S4E25.png Discord drags Mane 6 and Spike into a group hug S4E25.png Ajudinha de um draconequus Discord transports Mane 6 and Spike to the Tree of Harmony S4E25.png Discord wondering about the Tree of Harmony chest S4E25.png Twilight's friends looking at her S4E25.png Discord sitting on the chest S4E25.png Discord knocking on the chest S4E25.png Discord "I only bring it up because" S4E25.png Discord feigning sympathy S4E25.png Discord lowers Twilight's lip into a pout S4E25.png Pinkie "how do you know how she was feeling?" S4E25.png Discord "is eavesdropping not the way" S4E25.png Discord being overdramatic S4E25.png Main cast getting impatient with Discord S4E25.png Discord "well, in any case..." S4E25.png Discord riding Blythe Baxter's scooter S4E25.png Applejack "and good riddance!" S4E25.png Discord, Oopsie-doopsie S4E25.png Discord upside-down and holding journal S4E25.png Discord reading the journal again S4E25.png Discord "bookmarked a few more interesting passages" S4E25.png Friendship journal balanced on Twilight's horn S4E25.png Discord and Fluttershy, we're still on for tea later, Fluttershy S4E25.png Discord with a big grin S4E25.png Discord leaving through a frameless door S4E25.png Applejack "reformed Discord is more obnoxious" S4E25.png Rarity "Indeed" S4E25.png Fluttershy "but he could be right" S4E25.png Tree of Harmony chest close-up S4E25.png Twilight Sparkle thinking S4E25.png Twilight looking through library books S4E25.png Twilight searching the library S4E25.png Twilight's friends haven't found anything S4E25.png Pinkie and Rarity haven't found anything S4E25.png Twilight flipping through pages S4E25.png Friendship journal on the library floor S4E25.png Twilight notices the friendship journal S4E25.png Twilight rolling her eyes S4E25.png Twilight reading through the journal S4E25.png Discórdia confronta Tirek Tirek absorbing Neon Lights' magic S4E25.png Neon Lights collapses on the ground S4E25.png Tirek grows even more S4E25.png Discord as a pony further shot S4E25.png Tirek closes in on pony Discord S4E25.png Discord disguised as a pony S4E25.png Discord "Tirek, I presume?" S4E25.png Tirek squinting his eyes at Discord S4E25.png Discord free "as a bird" S4E25.png Tirek "I commend you on your escape" S4E25.png Discord, I'm afraid the feeling isn't mutual S4E25.png Tirek shocked and confused at Discord S4E25.png Tirek angry at Discord with chains on his hands S4E25.png Tirek firing upon Discord with magic S4E25.png Discord splitting his head in half S4E25.png Tirek "I should have known" S4E25.png Discord dressed as a police officer S4E25.png Discord "I'm doing it for my friends" S4E25.png Discord "just between the two of us" S4E25.png Discord to Tirek, "It's mostly for Fluttershy" S4E25.png Tirek questioning Discord about Fluttershy S4E25.png Discord pops out of a giant cake S4E25.png Tirek "surprised that someone with your intellect" S4E25.png Discord playing a harp S4E25.png Discord throws harp away S4E25.png Discord "I have done nothing of the sort!" S4E25.png Discord shoos away halo S4E25.png Tirek "I've seen this before" S4E25.png Tirek buttering up Discord S4E25.png Tirek "help me to grow strong" S4E25.png Tirek scoffing friendship S4E25.png Tirek offers Discord freedom S4E25.png Discord intrigued by Tirek's proposal S4E25.png Tirek "nothing would give me greater pleasure" S4E25.png Tirek bowing down to Discord S4E25.png Discord thinking about Tirek's offer S4E24.png Tirek calls Discord a "pony errand-boy" S4E25.png Discord looking at picture of himself and Fluttershy S4E25.png Fluttershy and Discord's picture S4E25.png Procurando meios de abrir o baú Twilight reading the journal closely S4E25.png Twilight finds the answer S4E25.png Twilight "I think I found something!" S4E25.png Twilight mentions Discord's bookmarks S4E25.png Twilight reminds Applejack of Leap of Faith S4E25.png Applejack "one of the hardest things I ever had to do" S4E25.png Applejack "I knew I had to be honest" S4E25.png Applejack "what's that got to do with" S4E25.png Twilight "living up to the Element of Harmony" S4E25.png Twilight reminds Fluttershy of the Breezies S4E25.png Fluttershy remembers the Breezies S4E25.png Fluttershy "the kindest thing I could do" S4E25.png Twilight reminds Rarity of Suri Polomare S4E25.png Rarity "always been so generous to me" S4E25.png Twilight's friends smiling at Rarity S4E25.png Twilight reminds Rainbow Dash of Rainbow Falls S4E25.png Rainbow Dash "being loyal to my friends" S4E25.png Pinkie Pie jumps in S4E25.png Twilight reminds Pinkie of Pinkie Pride S4E25.png Pinkie Pie grinning S4E25.png Rainbow with hoof around Pinkie S4E25.png RD, Pinkie, and Rarity standing together S4E25.png Rarity "what does any of this have to do with" S4E25.png RD, Pinkie, and Rarity smiling at Twilight S4E25.png Fluttershy, AJ, Spike, and RD smiling at Twilight S4E25.png Twilight "could lead us to the location of the keys" S4E25.png Twilight "the Tree is connected to the Elements" S4E25.png Mane 6 and Spike "there must be a connection!" S4E25.png Twilight levitating the friendship journal S4E25.png Tree of Harmony chest close-up view S4E25.png Mane 6's gifts from other ponies S4E25.png Twilight and friends looking down at objects S4E25.png Pinkie shouting at Boneless S4E25.png Pinkie Pie shaking Boneless S4E25.png Twilight "I don't think that's going to work" S4E25.png Twilight ducks under thrown Boneless S4E25.png Boneless caught in chest's magic S4E25.png Mane 6 and Spike surprised S4E25.png Key of laughter S4E25.png Key of laughter floats toward chest S4E25.png Key of laughter rests in keyhole S4E25.png Mane 6 bring objects close to the chest S4E25.png Objects are caught in chest's magic S4E25.png Key of generosity S4E25.png Key of honesty S4E25.png Key of loyalty S4E25.png Key of kindness S4E25.png Keys rest inside keyholes S4E25.png Harmony chest has one empty keyhole left S4E25.png Twilight "key that represents the Element of Magic" S4E25.png Fluttershy "if we've gotten our keys" S4E25.png Rarity talking to Twilight about her key S4E25.png Twilight "I would have written about it" S4E25.png Spike reassuring Twilight S4E25.png Spike covering his mouth S4E25.png Spike belches a plume of fire S4E25.png A royal letter appears S4E25.png Twilight reads the letter S4E25.png Spike "what's it say?" S4E25.png Twilight "I'm needed in Canterlot at once!" S4E25.png Discórdia trai Equestria Twilight flies to Canterlot S4E25.png Twilight dashes into the throne room S4E25.png Twilight "I came as quickly as I could!" S4E25.png Celestia "I put too much trust in Discord" S4E25.png Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png Curtains about to open S4E25.png Discord the magician S4E25.png Ponies wary of Discord S4E25.png Discord's sinister gaze S4E25.png Discord tapping his top hat S4E25.png Ponies stare at the top hat S4E25.png Tirek appears from inside the top hat S4E25.png Tirek removing his cloak S4E25.png Tirek reveals himself S4E25.png Ponies in shock S4E25.png Tirek in anticipation S4E25.png Unicorn Noteworthy fires magic at Tirek S4E25.png Unicorn Noteworthy is drained of magic S4E25.png Unicorns being drained of magic S4E25.png Tirek sucking in unicorn magic S4E25.png Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png Discord clapping S4E25.png Tirek grows even stronger S4E25.png Twilight "how could he do this?!" S4E25.png Celestia "Tirek has stolen enough magic" S4E25.png Wonderbolts and Pegasi flying toward Tirek S4E25.png Tirek stopping the Pegasi S4E25.png Tirek absorbing Pegasi magic S4E25.png Thunderlane's cutie mark vanishes S4E25.png Pegasi powerless on the ground S4E25.png Earth ponies running in Appleloosa S4E25.png Earth ponies caught by a lasso S4E25.png Discord reels in Earth ponies S4E25.png Tirek emerges from the saloon S4E25.png Tirek stands over the Earth ponies S4E25.png Tirek looking at Earth ponies menacingly S4E25.png Luna "power will belong solely to Tirek" S4E25.png Celestia "we will not be able to stop him" S4E25.png Princess Luna "all hope will be lost" S4E25.png Princess Celestia "there is one solution" S4E25.png Princesses standing before Twilight S4E25.png Celestia "we must rid ourselves of our magic" S4E25.png Twilight gasps in shock S4E25.png en:Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de episódios